Corporations operating large-scale computing systems invest significant amounts of capital to establish and maintain the hardware necessary to house the computing systems. For example, some computing systems may include a plurality of racks for holding computing devices such as hard drives or entire servers. These racks are typically very expensive to purchase and come in a few standardized sizes. Each rack or group of racks are typically provided with a backup power architecture to supply power to the computing devices in the event of an AC power failure. The backup power architecture may include a group of batteries provided in the same location which may compromise power sharing efficiency.